Tohru Adachi
Tohru Adachi Stats *'Full Name:' Tohru Adachi *'Alias:' **Tamotsu Adachi **The Egocentric Police Dick *'Origin:' Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 *'Occupation: '''Police Detective *Powers/Skills: **Access to the Midnight Channel **Summoning of Magatsu Izanagi *'Hobby: ' **Cooking cabbages *'Goals:' **Bring excitment to his life through harming people (formerly) **Watch the entire population of the world turn into shadows (formerly) *'Types:' **Master Manipulator (formerly) **Double Agent Profile Persona 4 A cheerful and jovial detective, Adachi often serves as the story's comic relief. He jokingly refers to himself as the 'slave' of Ryotaro Dojima, complaining of the workload that his partner piles on him. Adachi also often accidentally blurts out the police investigation results to the Investigation Team, much to his own chagrin. He can be seen hanging around Junes Department Store, usually planning to buy cabbages to cook for dinner. Should Yu Narukami manage to stay calm and make the correct decision not to kill Taro Namatame (the Team's primary suspect of the bizarre murder cases), the Normal Ending is unlocked. The Investigation Team, upon further questioning of Namatame, realizes a horrid truth: everything they've deduced was the direct opposite. Namatame stayed true to his words- he was trying to 'save' the victims, but was merely misdirected. Although he did trap Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise, and Naoto Shirogani, he did not kill Mayumi Yamano nor Saki Konishi, the first two victims. As the Investigation Team investigates further into the bizarre murder cases and the secret behind the Midnight Channel, they come up with bits of evidence and clues showing that Adachi had the perfect opportunity to murder the first two victims. As they investigate further, they find that Adachi has strong evidence of being the murderer. Realizing this, the Team is informed that Namatame is going to have his transportation and rush to the Hospital, where they trick Adachi into accidentally revealing his connection with the murder cases. In an act of desperation, Adachi runs away from them and enters the Midnight Channel as his final escape. The Investigation tracks down Adachi, and it turns out he waits within the very first reality the Protagonist, Yosuke and Chie ended up in - Mayumi Yamano's reality. Upon finding Adachi, the detective reveals that he held a romantic interest towards Mayumi Yamano and used his job on the police force to be alone with Mayumi while she stayed in the Amagi Inn, telling the others that he was sent by to protect her from the media. When the two are alone in the inn's lobby, Adachi asks whether her affair with Namatame is real, which Mayumi brushes off and spurns his feelings. Enraged, Adachi pushes Mayumi back and attempts to rape her, but accidentally drops her into the TV behind them. Since Adachi only tried inserting parts of his body into the TV before, he was surprised and amused to see that humans can actually enter the TV. After the incident, Mayumi ended up as the first victim, with Saki Konishi being the witness of Mayumi's corpse. Adachi later questions Saki about her discovery of Mayumi's corpse. Through his questions, Adachi tries to seduce Saki, but Saki retaliates by slapping him. Having his feelings spurned once again, Adachi pushes Saki into the TV inside the Police Station's interrogation room. Since Saki's body was lighter and skinnier than Mayumi, Adachi was able to push her with ease. Boasting his accomplishment, Adachi remarks that he wasn't committing crimes, but merely establishing justice by killing those two "gold-diggers" hoping to swindle Namatame's money. When Namatame realized that every victim that was murdered first appeared on TV, he contacted the police- however, Adachi was the one who answered Namatame's call. Adachi then reveals that he was the one giving Namatame the idea of pushing the people who appeared on TV into the Midnight Channel (supposedly to save them from the murderer), and mocks Namatame's efforts, wondering aloud whether he was caught up in a messiah complex. When a student named Mitsuo Kubo came to the police station to confess to the murders of Mayumi and Saki, Adachi's superiors were less than amused, and pawned off Adachi off with the student. Since allowing Mitsuo to confess to the murders would effectively stop Namatame from continuing to kidnap the people appearing on TV, and Adachi couldn't bear to let his "game" of cat-and-mouse end so quickly, he formulated a plan to lock Mitsuo into the Midnight Channel. His plans were, of course, foiled by the Investigation Team, but because Adachi turned off the lights in the interrogation room Mitsuo had no idea that Adachi was the one who pushed him in. When the Team finds him in the other world, Adachi comments that the 'game' would be boring if the Investigation Team were unable to track him down, and congratulates the Investigation Team in a mocking manner. The 'Adachi' talking to the Investigation Team in Mayumi's reality was revealed to be an illusion, and Rise and Teddie later found out that Adachi was already in his reality. Adachi's ultimate goal was to create a large rift between the Midnight Channel and the Real World, allowing the fog to completely engulf the reality, making the world a place infested with shadows. Taunting the Team, Adachi escapes into his reality, and became surprised when the Team actually gives in to his taunts. Adachi calls the Team "losers", and wonders aloud why wouldn't they take life simpler by just studying, growing up, and getting through marriage. Adachi's reality inside the Midnight Channel Magatsu Inaba takes the form of a twisted maze, covered in yellow police tape, potholes, and signposts. Upon reaching the final floor, Adachi sarcastically gives the Team a round of applause. His justification for his actions is that humanity wants the world to be a place where there is no pain and no suffering, and should the world's population turn into Shadows, that dream could become a reality. Adachi also claims that he originally became a police officer just so he could carry a gun. He proceeds to express his disgust and contempt towards society, saying that everyone is condemned to live a life filled with boundaries- only the lucky few who are born with talent are able to get out, and everyone else is forced to either deny or accept the fact that they will never achieve their hopes and dreams. Ignoring Adachi's words, the Investigation Team engage Adachi in a fight. During battle, Adachi reveals that he can summon a Persona, with his Persona taking the form of none other than the Protagonist' initial Persona, Izanagi. However, unlike the Protagonist', Adachi's variation of Izanagi takes the form of a bloodied, vein-covered and more malevolent form. After his defeat, it is revealed that Adachi was being controlled by an entity called Ameno-sagiri, who is the real mastermind behind Adachi's plans of filling the world with fog. Persona 4 The Animation On May 18, while Adachi buys cabbages, he was seen spying on Yu and others at Tatsumi Textiles for information about Kanji. Then on June 27, he is seen in a police car with Mitsuo in handcuffs and another police officer taking him to the police department. After being discovered at Mayumi Yamano's reality in the TV world, he did not fully explain how he killed the previous two victims. Instead, he leads separate members of the Seekers of Truth to different pasts where he killed them. He was finally located at the ruins of Yu's home at the Dojima Residence and faces off with Yu in battle with their Izanagis. During their battle, he continues setting traps for Yu and his Izanagi that prevent him from moving, leaving him with an advantage on taking him down. Adachi had Yu at gunpoint, but missed on purpose to scare him. After his defeat, Adachi was about to commit suicide by holding his gun to his head, but was stopped by Ameno-sagiri, who takes control of him. Persona 4: Arena Ultimax to be added Trivia *His style in summoning Persona is clutching his head in pain, similar to Takaya Sakaki from ''Persona 3. The difference is that Adachi's eyes are vacant like a madman while invoking, while Takaya's eyes are normal (although he drops to his knees from the pain). **In episode seven of Persona 4 The Golden Animation however, he summons his Persona in a similar way to Yu, except he uses his left hand, akin to works portraying villains sometimes being left-handed. *When Yu confronts Adachi in Persona 4 the Animation, he calls out his Persona's name. This is the only time he says the name of his Persona. Gallery adachi1.jpg Persona_4_Adachi_2.jpg|Adachi's several expressions, including his Evil Grin Adachi_P4U_Artwork.png|Persona 4 Arena Ultimax 526422-persona4b_31.jpg|Adachi as he appeared in the Anime tumblr_ncu53ii9ut1qd9g7oo1_500.png|Adachi in Persona 4 Arena adachischool.jpg P4D_Tohru_Adachi.png|Persona 4: Dancing All Night Category:Video Game Category:Anime Category:Males